The Story of James T Kirk
by Carolinagirl117
Summary: James Tiberius Kirk's adventures from Tarsus IV, the academy, to being Captain of the Enterprise. Adventures of the crew and what makes them a family. Jim finally opens up about abusive Frank and then the whole crew finds out Jim was on Tarsus with Kevin and Tom. Lots of Hurt!Jim *HIATUS until further notice, explanation on my profile*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its franchise.

**Gone**

J.T ran. His heart furiously pumped, trying to keep the oxygen in his body as he streaked through the brush. Two soldiers pursuing after him through the lush forest. His plan was to lead them away from his kids. Away from Tommy, Kev and twenty others. He knew he'd have to kill these guards. The one closest to him made the most noise and would be the easiest to take down. His partner had called him Billy. Billy had food in his knapsack which was roughly banging against his body as he chased J.T through the woods.

It had been J.T's plan all along. Find guards with food, distract them, kill them, and bring the food home. His kids needed that food, just a piece of bread would help. J.T had chosen wisely. Billy had at least a loaf of bread and a water bottle, a treasure for the kids who hadn't had fresh water in weeks.

"Get him Billy!" The second guard called.

"He's too fast Sylvester!" Billy said in a wheezing voice. J.T nearly laughed at their names and gripped his small knife tightly. Sylvester lagged behind, and J.T counted the feet until he could turn around and surprise Billy. He knew he had to take down Billy fast, or else Sylvester would catch up and then the odds wouldn't be in his favor.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight more seconds until they were just far enough.

"Billy look! Starfleet!" Sylvester yelled in a frightened tone. Sylvester had stopped running and J.T used Billy's lack of concentration to spring at him. With a gut-wrenching howl, J.T spun on his heels and attacked the guard. Billy only had a seconds glance at the boy hurdling towards him before he was choking on his own blood. ' knife had sliced his throat with skilled ease. Billy fell to the ground withering in pain and then was still. Sylvester stared in shock, a couple yards back, staring into the ever-blue eyes of the teenager.

"Run." J.T said not wanting to waste precious energy taking him down. Sylvester turned and ran, not ever looking back. J.T looked down at the man he had just killed. His eyes were open, staring into nothing. Blood was pooling on the ground and his neck was twisted at an odd angle.

"Seven." J.T said adding this man to the list of people he had killed. People he was willing to kill again to save his twenty-two kids. He removed the knapsack from Billy and rummaged through its contents. Two loafs of bread, two water bottles, and a big first-aid kit. His eyes misted up in relief at the thought of helping his kids. He checked his surroundings and headed back to the cave they were currently hiding out in. He wound his way through the forest, making a crazy pattern with his footsteps so it would be impossible for others to follow him. Once he had made a mistake and a guard of Kodos had followed him. He had been J.T's first kill.

As he neared the cave, he heard screaming. _His_ kids screaming. For _him_. J.T ran as fast as he could, and pushed himself even faster when their voices were cut off. A humming noise became louder as he neared the cave and when he burst through the thick vines and leaves, a small Starfleet shuttle was lifting off, taking his kids with it.

"WAIT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as it rose higher and higher, oblivious to his desperate screams. Then without warning, it turned and sped off in the air towards a larger ship in the sky.

Gone.

Alone.

His family was gone, his kids were with strangers and he was alone. He was alone staring into the light fading sky. Watching the kids he swore to protect with his life and now… they were gone.

He dropped to his knees in anguish, trying to keep the tears from flooding his vision. His heart caught in his throat as he heard a rustle in the bushes to his left. His head jerked that way as two men, in Starfleet uniforms, walked out of the trees and into the small clearing in front of the cave.

"Whoa." One of the men said. They were both tall, athletic and looked rather young but J.T didn't trust them at all. For all he knew they could be a trap from Kodos.

"Who are you and where are my kids?!" J.T demanded, pulling his knife from the boots he had stolen from a house a few weeks ago. Their eyes widened at the blood that still coated the sharp edge.

"Easy kid." The slightly older one spoke. He had light brown hair, sharp green eyes and a smile most people could trust. Just not J.T. "We're from Starfleet. We're here to rescue you."

"Rescue me? From what?" J.T said in disgust. "It's too late! Kodos killed everyone except the 4,000 people he claimed were better than the rest! And even most of those died."

Their eyes widened at his outburst. J.T smirked at their innocent faces.

"Okay kid, I'm sorry we were too late for them." The nice guy with brown hair said. "But we aren't too late for you. Your friends were just picked up from here and are being taken care of. Doctors and nurses are going to make sure they get healthy. Now, how about you come back with us and we'll take care of you to? My name is Ty, and this is Scott. What's yours?" Ty asked, lowering down to J.T's level. J.T realized Ty was trying to get him to trust them, but it wasn't going to work.

"My kids call me J.T." He answered, still wary of the men.

"Kids? You aren't older than fourteen." Scott said, speaking for the first time. His black hair shone in the sun, and J.T could see the horror in his eyes from what he had witnessed today.

"They aren't biological." J.T said slowly and sarcastically. Scott's face burned in humiliation, but J.T didn't see any anger.

"Okay, look. Let's get back to my shuttle and we'll go find all of your kids okay?" Ty asked and motioned with his hand toward the woods behind him.

"Why should I trust you?" J.T asked apprehensively.

"Because I can take you to your kids and whether I work for Kodos or not, wouldn't you rather be with them?" Ty asked hesitantly. J.T thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"So which way Captain?" J.T said sarcastically bringing a smile to both the men.

_This is my first Star Trek 2009 multific and I'm extremely nervous. I'm trying to keep in line with the series as much as possible, but I am wanting to take a few liberties to make the story a little more…mine __ hope you don't mind and leave a review if you get a chance! :D _


	2. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Trek although if I could I'd marry Chris Pine _

James Tiberius Kirk watched as people flurried around him. Unaware of his dangerous steel blue eyes, the way his stance was tense or the way he watched their every move. He calculated how fast he could protect the two boys behind him or come to their defense. People who glanced his way only noticed his small frame, the bruises and the cuts. Their minds couldn't comprehend that he was planning to kill anyone who came too close or hurt his kids. They didn't know that for months on end, J.T had been protecting what was his, twenty two kids in all. Twenty three including him, although he didn't really consider himself a 'kid' after what he'd been through. Twenty of his kids were being taken care of by nurses and doctors but the only two boys left didn't want to leave. Ty had kept his promise and taken him to see the family he had formed over the past few months. Most had been in a dire situation and he hadn't been able to visit them yet, but Kevin and Thomas were okay enough to have stayed with J.T for a while.

A nice looking man in a red Starfleet shirt knelt before him. "Hey kid, how's it going?" J.T didn't say anything to the man's question, and wondered where Ty and Scott had gone. A small hand clutched his arm from behind and J.T narrowed his eyes at the man. That little touch had turned him from 'watchful' to 'protection mode' in less than a second. He smiled even though J.T had just ignored him. "Can you tell me your name?"

"J.T. This is Kevin and Thomas." J.T said shortly, unwilling to give his whole name. His kids didn't know he was a Kirk and that's how he wanted it to stay. To them he was just J.T, their friend and maybe even someone they looked up to. Which was why J.T tried so hard to protect them and keep them safe. He mattered to them, twenty two people loved and cared for him and he'd never had that before.

"That's good to know. My name is Crowey." Crowey turned behind him and waved over two more nurses. J.T took a step back, closer to Kevin and Thomas. The two boys behind him didn't argue as they were nearly squished into the wall, knowing they were safest behind J.T. The nurses quickly came over and knelt down beside him. J.T's eyes darted between the two nurses, debating how he would be able to take them all down if they came at him at once. He didn't really realize how quick he went from just wanting to protect his boys to a warrior like state, but he didn't question it. He would torch them all if he had to.

"My name is Meg. Can we help you and take you to be checked up on? We just need to run a few test and make sure you get some fluids in you and get something to eat. How does that sound?" One of the nurses asked, her long brown hair was pulled up in a bun. Her eyes were a clear blue and her smiled brightened up her whole face. J.T glanced at the other nurse, who in turn seemed genuinely like she wanted to help. He quickly took a glance back at Kev and Thomas. They were skinny, dirty and he knew they needed to be looked after by an adult. He was torn between letting them go and Damnit if he didn't want them out of his sight. All the other kids had been sicker, Miaya had a cold and Jake had an infected cut on his foot from slipping on a jagged rock.

"Kev go with Meg." J.T said finally making up his mind, while his heart skipped a beat at the thought of losing Kev.

"But J.T…" Kev protested. He was two years younger than J.T, small for his age and had shaggy brown hair. His deep grey eyes showed how afraid he was, but J.T knew he needed to be taken care of.

"Yeah J.T we're fine. We don't need to go with them." Tom said knowing how hard it would be for J.T to let them go. The three had been through it all together. The first gunshots, all of the running, the hiding and praying you weren't found. J.T calmed his racing heart as he thought of his kids leaving but he knew it was the right thing to do. He decided he would also get himself taken care of and be back next to them before they'd even realized he was gone.

"Just go and get checked up and I'll find you." J.T said and moved out of the way for the nurses. Kev and Tom took a tentative step forward towards the nurses obeying his orders, but didn't seem happy about it. He gave them a quick wink and then they were quickly whisked away. Crowey stayed behind and watched J.T let his friends go.

"Is J.T your full name? Does it stand for something?" Crowey asked trying to make conversation. The man shifted from his left foot to his right foot, not noticing J.T tensing as he evaluated the mans' threat level.

"James Tiberius Kirk."

Crowey's eyes widened as he realized who the kid was. He quickly pulled out his tricorder and a voice answered. "Captain."

"Yes sir. It's Crowey. I've found him. I've found Kirk." Crowey said. A hushed conversation took place between Crowey and the device and once he looked back to J.T, J.T wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Crowey immediately rushed him to the doctors to be checked over after insistence from the Captain. J.T tried to fight back as they loaded him on a separate shuttle, but a doctor stuck him with a hypospray and he was out cold. He'd been whisked off to Earth for the best doctors and where he met his mother at the hospital. Frank had been with her for 'support' but Kirk ignored them both. He'd had two infected lacerations, one across his back and one on his left calf. Both he stated he was fighting guards for food. He had multiple bruised ribs, J.T said he had wrestled another kid for half a loaf of bread.

The doctors couldn't believe what he was telling them. Kodos had taken four thousand out of the eight thousand and killed them. Starfleet had been too late. Kodos made the kids who were on the surviving list hunt down others. Had made family members give up family members. Kirk told them some of the things he witnessed, but not everything. Some things he refused to talk about. How he killed to save his kids, how he gave away the food he found to others in need. While Winona cried over him, and coddled him and begged for forgiveness, J.T knew once the doctors left Frank would tear into him. Would yell at him like old times.

Needless to say, he was pissed. He had trusted them. They said he could stay with his kids and what had they done? They hadn't even let him say goodbye. Ty and Scott had disappeared on him when he only wanted to be with the people he had been protecting for months. What would his kids think when they realized he had disappeared?

After two weeks in the hospital, they cleared him to go home. The whole drive home was silent, Winona his mother, sat in the passenger seat as Frank drove down the dusty road. Jim ignored the angry looks Frank was sending his way and watched the corn fields roll by. Once they arrived at home Winona went to her room with a bottle of vodka.

Jim felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up as he realized he was alone with Frank. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over at the man wondering if he was still mad about the fact Jim had driven his car off a cliff. Yeah… not one of his best ideas. That one got him sent to Tarsus IV. He hid the flinch as he saw the murderous tint in the man's eye and looked for an escape. Frank was blocking the front door and he wondered if he could make it out the back before Frank could catch him.

He made a run for it, dodging past the kitchen table and into the living room. He heard pounding footsteps behind him and his heart lurched at the thought of being beaten. After all he had survived on Tarsus IV, just to come back to be beaten every night by a drunk? Not happening. He reached his hand out for the doorknob, his fingers grazing the cool metal, before his shirt was grabbed roughly from behind.

_Review if you get a chance :) I'll try to update at least once a week._


	3. The Academy

**The Academy**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet_

Jim didn't know why he was here. Seated in the middle of class learning about Earth's history and the way if affects the planets around it. Maybe it was because Pike had dared him, maybe it was because he knew he was meant for more than fighting in bars every other week. He didn't want to join Starfleet, but here he was, at the Academy with Bones for a roommate. He tuned his hearing back into the professor during the last of the speech.

"…and don't forget we are talking about Tarsus IV all next week and will have a special guest speaker on Friday." The professor said. Hushed murmurs arose from the large body of students, but Jim froze in his seat as he heard her finish. Tarsus IV? They were going to learn about Tarsus IV? He already knew all about it! He shouldn't have to sit here and go through this torture. People began to file their way out of the class, making him the last to leave.

Numbly, he made his way to his dorm. He bumped past people, a few occasionally glancing his way in confusion. Opening the door, he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. "Hey Kirk, want to go out tonight?" Bones asked not looking up from his computer from across the room on his own bed. Jim didn't answer, still thinking about past memories from Tarsus IV.

_Running, hiding. "Don't worry Kev, I'll get us out of here." J.T said to the eleven year old as they crouched down behind garbage cans. There was a faint stench of rotten eggs, but both boys knew there was no food in the garbage cans, they had already looked. Two soldiers in worn combat boots and dark clothing ran by, not even glancing their way. _

"_I know." Kev said, his grey eyes wide with fear as the guards began yelling at each other for losing the kids. _

"_Just wait here and I'll go make sure they're gone." J.T said knowing it was a lie. Kev nodded his head, his long bangs brushing the tips of his eyes. J.T slowly stood up and darted around the corner after the guards. He slipped out the knife from his boot and whipped the handle out and hit one of the guards on the back of the head, knocking him out. The second one aimed a gun at him and a bullet tore into his leg. Kirk cursed their belief in 'old fashioned' weapons and ducked out of the way when he aimed again._

_He couldn't scream out in pain at the movement, fearful Kev would hear. Using what strength he had left, he tackled the other man to the ground. Luckily the second guards' head hit a rock and he fell limp under J.T. Rolling off the unconscious man, he looked down at his leg. The bullet had just grazed him but any open wound here could lead to an infection, fast. _

"Jim! Jim!" McCoy yelled into his friends face. Jim gasped as he came back to the present, remembering where he was. He frantically looked around the room, his heart still racing. "Calm down Jim, easy. Breathe, breathe." Bones instructed him. "It looks like you had a panic attack."

"Panic-attack?" Jim asked still taking deep breathes, trying to calm down. Jim blinked, trying to clear his thoughts from the bad memory. Bones rubbed his shoulder softly.

"Yeah, what happened Jim? Why did you zone out?" Bones asked timidly. Jim shook him off and smirked, although Bones could tell he was faking. The hurt in Jims' eyes was still too evident.

"I'm fine Bones." Jim said walking to his desk near the door. Bones watched him warily.

"Goddamnit Jim! You just had a panic attack! That usually doesn't mean you're okay."

"I'm fine." Jim said. He couldn't tell his best friend about Tarsus. That pain was buried, well it had been, and he didn't want McCoy thinking he was damaged.

"You need to talk to someone." McCoy said softly. "Even if it's not me."

Jim continued to ignore McCoy's questioning the rest of the weekend. Instead of studying for his classes like usual, he stayed out late and went out with women. They knew a relationship with him was just a one night thing, but most of them didn't care. Jim skipped class Monday and Tuesday, preferring not to have to listen about Tarsus IV. Every time he thought of going to class and having to sit through the teacher drone on and on about his worst memories. Wednesday he finally showed up for class. Ignoring the odd look of his professor, undoubtedly wondering where he'd been. He took a seat in the back, hoping to just be counted as present even though he was going to try to get some sleep.

He followed the same routine Thursday, and by Thursday night he could barely eat as he wondered who was going to show up the next day as a guest speaker. A survivor? He reasoned that it was unlikely since most tried to keep their identities hidden. Kodos hadn't been captured or killed as Starfleet landed on Tarsus IV to rescue the few survivors.

He ignored the fact that Bones had left him out a plate of food when he walked into the dorm at roughly midnight. Bones was asleep, Jim had heard him mention about a huge exam coming up so he tried to be quieter than normal.

Laying in his bed, his thoughts rolled from one storm to another. From worrying about the guest speaker, to him not turning in assignments about Tarsus. His professor had tried to talk to him after class about it, but Jim had merely given a half ass excuse to leave. He twisted and turned in his sheets until he finally fell into a troubled sleep.

_Tom you have to run! There isn't time! Just let me deal with them and get back to everyone else!" Jim yelled at one of his closest friends. Tom didn't budge, even though the sound of soldier's footsteps sounded closer and closer each second. J.T looked at the small apples they had found and pleadingly looked back up at his friend. _

"_They need food, you need food." J.T begged. Tom finally nodded and blinked away the tears in his eyes. J.T need him to be strong right now. _

"_Hurry home." Thomas said, fearful of what would happen if the guards caught him. _

"_I will. Backtrack and make sure no one follows you." J.T ordered and turned and ran at the guards who were nearing their hideout. He didn't look back because he knew Tom would run with the food. He always listened to J.T when it came to the kids._

_He ran smack into one of the guards who quickly gripped both of his arms tightly. J.T kicked and fought but the two men bound and gagged him quickly. J.T hadn't eaten in days and his strength was waning. _

"_What should we do with him?" One of the men asked. He was the shorter of the two, hair greying at the side of his head but J.T saw the evil glint in his eyes. _

"_It's late." The other one said, rubbing his beard on his sleeve. He was at least six foot, but was skinny from lack of food. "Let's just set up camp and go back in the morning." _

"_Set up camp out here? What about him?" The older one asked. _

"_Nobody is going to come back for someone like him."_

_They set up camp quickly and that was when the torture began._

Jim's screams woke McCoy up at roughly four in the morning. Names like "Thomas" could be made out when Jim took on a begging tone. McCoy leapt from his bed as Jim began screaming again, thrashing about in his bed like a druggie on detox. He tripped on the fallen sheets, and grunted as his knee hit the carpeted floor, scraping against his skin. His ignored the carpet burn as he stumbled over to his friend.

"Jim! Wake up man! Jim!" McCoy yelled as he shook Jim's shoulder. Jim's eyes flashed open as he grabbed McCoy's wrist with his right hand and used his left to press against the man's stomach, effectively lifting him over the bed and crashing down on the other side on the floor. Bones laid on the floor, winded and stunned. Never had he seen Jim shown that much brute strength or anger. He was always calm, cool and collected in whatever he faced and he realized he might not know his friend as well as he thought.

"Bones?" Jim asked breathlessly looking at his best friend in confusion. "What are you doing on the floor?" His throat was scratchy from the recent irritation and realized it hurt to swallow.

"Just layin' here." Bones said in a more pronounced Georgia accent. "When did you learn karate?"

"What?" Jim asked, confusion written across his face and then he paled as he realized what had happened. "I…did that?"

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just a little curious as to how." Bones said getting up, brushing off his friends worries.

"I learned when I was younger…" Jim said not really wanting to explain. "Why did you want to wake me up anyways?"

"You were screaming in your sleep." Bones said wondering how Jim couldn't remember. "You were having a nightmare….more like a night terror."

"Oh…yeah." Jim said understanding what Bones was talking about. "It wasn't a nightmare Bones." He said quietly and Bones looked up at him in confusion. "It was a memory."

_Hope you enjoyed it! :D Leave a review if you get the chance :D _ also, if you want to leave a request for this story go ahead! I only have panned out another two or three chapters so if you leave a request in a comment I'll try to add it into the storyline


	4. Confession

**Confession**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Star Trek franchise_

_My last two chapters haven't got any reviews… I'm sad and a little worried. Is the story okay? Should I stop? Thank you everyone who did leave a review, followed or fav'd it __ it means a lot _

Bones stared in horror at his roommate as he realized what he was saying. "What do you mean it's a memory?" He asked in disbelief. His voice quavered at the thought of Jim going through something so horrible he still had nightmares about it.

"I think you know what I mean." Jim said sadly with a wavering smile. Sweat trickled down his neck from the vividness of the nightmare and he sighed. He didn't want to talk about his past, but after what he'd done to Bones he owed the man an explanation.

"What happened?" Bones asked carefully, because he knew any second Jim could push him away if he didn't want to answer. He'd tried to get him to open up so many times before and he held his breath wondering if he would finally unravel the mystery of James T. Kirk. Looking back on how many times he'd tried to help the man, he wondered if Jim had ever opened up to anyone before.

"You know about how my father died, and how my mother Winona had to practically raise me and my brother herself." Jim said and Bones nodded. "Well she remarried when I was still pretty young. Maybe six or something."

"Frank right?" Bones asked struggling to recall the name. Jim nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Frank." Jim said looking down. Bones suddenly got a raw feeling in his stomach. "He used to… whenever we did something bad." Jim said slowly hoping Bones wouldn't make him spell it out. A hard glint in McCoy's eye appeared and Jim knew he'd figured it out. "Some nights he'd just be really drunk and Winona would be off planet. He'd just tear into us," Jim paused and blinked away the tears. He looked up at Bones and saw anger and grief in his eyes. He was surprised that he didn't find pity, or at least Bones hid that emotion. "Sam finally ran away when I was almost eleven. He just couldn't take it anymore. I came home from school one day and he was gone. Frank was even worse after that. He blamed me and when my mom found out she did to. She and I had never really had the best relationship. Sam said it was because I looked so much like our father that she couldn't bear to look at me for long."

Jim took a breath and his eyes danced back towards Bones. He couldn't believe he had just told him that. Nobody knew that much about him. For a fearful second, he feared Bones would shun him and call him a disgrace like Frank had.

"You lived with that man for how long?" Bones asked quietly.

"Um… seven years? That sounds about right." Jim said, counting in his head, and subtracting the year he spent on Tarsus IV. "I ran away when I was fifteen."

"Dear God man, how did you stand it so long?" Bones asked. Jim shrugged and before he knew it Bones had him wrapped in a hug. Jim hadn't realized before, but his hands had been shaking and Bones held onto him until he gained control over his emotions.

"So is that what the memory slash nightmare was?" Bones asked backing off of Jim.

"No, just some other crap." Jim said not wanting to lie to his friend, but not wanting to tell him the truth either.

"Another day?" Bones asked and Jim gave him a small smile of relief, grateful his friend understood.

"How about you skip your class tomo- or later today and we go out?" Bones asked looking at his watch.

"Don't you have an important exam today?" Jim asked surprised at how well his friend understood him.

"Oh…yeah." Bones said and glanced at the clock again. "I really need to get some sleep for that."

"No problem. Just meet me after my last class and we'll go out to a bar." Jim said smiling. He knew he couldn't miss any more classes without failing so he'd just have to grin and bear it.

"Okay Jim. Get some sleep." Bones said making his way back over to his bed. Jim sighed and waited for Bones to turn off the lamp. A few seconds later the room was submerged in darkness.

Jim sighed as walked to class. He'd just have to keep his head down and hopefully he'd be alright. He walked to the back of the classroom and sat in his usual seat in the far back. He drifted in and out of consciousness for the first half of the class. He was almost asleep when he heard the name "J.T."

His head jerked up from the table and a few of the students near him gave him a quizzical look. He ignored their looks of curiosity as he listened to the professor talk about Tarsus IV.

"Out of the hundreds of medical staff that attended to the survivors of Tarsus IV there was one teenager who has been recognized as a hero. His name is J.T." The professor said, unaware of Jim staring daggers at him. "There is a list called the Tarsus Nine, nine people who saw Kodos's face and are the only ones who can actually identify him if he is ever caught. J.T is listed as number nine, although nobody knows of his whereabouts today."

"What do you mean? How does no one know where he is? He was rescued wasn't he?" Uhura said from across the room. She sat near the front, obviously a teachers' pet. Jim nearly groaned when she asked her question.

"There are roughly twenty-two people who have ever met him that are still alive." The professor explained. "Every single one of them was on Tarsus and in their own way tell how he saved their life."

"How could he save their life? How old was he?" Uhura asked diligently. Jim could tell she seemed genuinely interested, but wished she would just drop the subject.

"A few of the survivors who aren't in hiding said he was a teenager, the oldest in their group. Possibly fourteen or fifteen. There are actually a few books written from the survivors and he is explained in those books. Nobody has seen him since they were rescued. Four of the survivors have stated that they saw him right before he disappeared." He said looking around at everyone. Most in the room had their eyes glued to the professor, wanting to learn more about the mysterious hero. "There is one person though, who has decided to step forward in hopes of finding the man who saved his life. And he is here today."

Jim's heart nearly stopped as he heard the soft knock on the door a second later. The class was dead silent as the professor walked towards the door and opened it.

There in the hallway stood a man with floppy brown hair, was roughly 5'8 and had startling familiar grey eyes. Kevin Riley.

_Yay! One of the crew finally made an appearance __ (besides Bones of course). And yay! Kev! :D I've been waiting to write him for so long that I'm dying to start the next chapter, but I really wanted to leave it off here because I want the next chapter to start in a new direction __ leave a review? Pretty please? __ also drop a request if you want something to happen in an upcoming chapter! Captain Kirk is coming up soon and want him to be captured? How about Spock, Jim could try to save him? Hmmm… Let me know! :D _


	5. Yesteryear

**Yesteryear**

_Disclaimer: nope…still not mine_

_So, I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing. Chapter 3 ended with Jim trying to run away, but he just wasn't quite fast enough. Yes that is going to come into play later on __ kind of excited to write that chapter __ So just to let you know, Frank is a jerk who was abusive to Sam and Jim. Jim came home from Tarsus IV when he was fourteen but didn't actually run away until he was fifteen so I'm leaving him there for a few months with Winona and Frank. Those reasons will be explained later __ sorry! Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I was honestly stunned! Thank you thank you thank you! __ just to let you know I read each one over and over and smile each time __ even the ones with constructive criticism because that means you care….right? hope so! :D Now without further blabbing, chapter five! :D _

Jim sat rigid in his seat as Kevin Riley walked through the door. His breath came is quick pants as a wave of panic engulfed him. Fear of being recognized caused him to think of running for the door, or maybe ducking down in his seat. He even glanced towards the window but thought better of it because of the three story drop.

"Everyone, this is Kevin Riley. He is one of the Tarsus Nine and he was a good friend of J.T." The professor said. Jim decided ducking down was his best option so he slid down in his seat, grateful he was in the back. He kept his head lowered down on his desk, unable to look away from the kid he knew so many years ago.

He barely heard the class greet him and he watched Kevin glance around the room. Kevin licked his lips, a quick gesture that was a tale-tell sign of just how nervous he was. Jim was shocked at how well he could still read Kev.

"So Kevin, if you don't mind, why don't you tell us how the Tarsus situation first started." The professor said. Kevin gave him a grateful look and turned back towards the class.

"Well I was born on Tarsus IV and it was just me and my parents. I had a relatively normal childhood, up until the age of twelve, and used to work on the farm with friends and family. It was a very agricultural based society so we all helped and pitched in for the good of everyone. I honestly loved the hard work, it helped kids stay out of trouble and the farm was where I met J.T and Thomas." Kevin paused, an almost crestfallen look fell upon his face. He wiped it away and continued, "Kodos wasn't all that bad of a guy in the beginning. He seemed to care about the colony until the day he called for a town meeting. Everyone was rather nervous, we had noticed less rations were being given out every day, and we had hoped he would say he found a solution for the fungus which was killing the crops. I stood by my mother as my father went and signed us in. Which I remember thinking was weird since we'd never had to do something like that before. I realized later it was so they could cross our names off as we were…eliminated." Kevin said to the shocked gasp of the room. Jim tried to block out his own memories from that day as Kev kept talking.

Jim wanted to close his eyes and forget that awful moment, but he kept his eyes trained on Kevin. He had to bear through this with him, even if Kevin didn't know he was there. "Suddenly guards swooped in and started throwing gas bombs. I'm not sure what was in them, but it didn't really hurt anyone. I think they were just to confuse us and to keep us from running as they mowed us down with gunfire."

The class was deadly silent as Kevin tried to compose himself. His voice was scratchy and his eyes were barely holding back tears as he relived the events. A lone, single hand rose up from the students. Jim's eyes jerked towards the hand and he realized it was Uhura. Kevin nodded her way and waited for her question.

"How did you escape?" Uhura asked softly as if she was afraid of the answer. Kevin suddenly smiled at the thought and continued with a bit more ease.

"When we worked on the farm, you had to work with a partner. There were longs rows of fields and it was usually two to four people per row. That was how I met J.T." Kevin smiled once again but Jim noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "J.T quickly became one of my best friends. He had just been sent from Earth to live with his aunt and it was his third week in when we met. I introduced him to Thomas a couple days later and after that we all three had a great time. We hung out after school or after we worked in the fields and practically did everything together. He was the one who saved me from Kodos, I can't even remember how many times. The first time was during the massacre at the town meeting. My father had barely just made it back to us when smoke erupted closing everyone in. I watched my father and mother die and a gun was aimed at my head when J.T tackled the man to the ground. Without so much as a thought, he grabbed my hand and guided me out of the town. I don't know how he did it. It was like he knew what was happening and exactly where to go." Kevin paused. Uhura decided to raise her hand again. Jim sighed.

"Did he know it was going to happen?" An edge had crept into her voice but Kevin horridly shook his head.

"No, he didn't. I asked it about him a few days later. He had watched his aunt, uncle and cousin die and had barely managed to escape the same fate. After he took me into the woods he went back multiple times where he found others. Thomas had escaped on his own and also brought kids with him. While I think J.T was the oldest, there were kids who were almost his age and then there were kids who were much younger. The youngest I think was five." Kevin said.

"What happened to J.T?" Another girl in class asked. Jim wondered what her name was but couldn't place it.

"Nobody knows for sure. I remember him leaving to get food on the day Starfleet arrived. Of course we didn't know they were coming then. He told us he'd be back in an hour and when he'd been gone for three we became worried." Kevin said. "Thomas and I walked out of the cave to go and look for him and ran into Starfleet officers. They quickly rounded us up, despite our protests and took us with them to their ship. J.T was rescued also by others and Thomas and I were the last ones to see him. He looked okay to us, maybe a little tired, hungry but like he usually did when he went for food. He told us to go and get checked up by doctors and that he'd come find us." Kevin said his voice close to breaking. "He told us he'd find us and that was the last time we ever saw him."

A few lone tears escaped his eyes and Jim nearly jumped up to comfort his friend. The only thing that kept him in his seat was fear. Fear of Kev hating him or of opening scars he had buried so deep within himself.

"Two days later, after all of the survivors were about to be shipped away, back to families or others who would take us in we got the news." Kevin said. "Thomas and I happened to be sharing a room when an officer came in to tell us that J.T had died while in surgery."

The collective gasp from the room hid Jim's as they listened to what Kevin said. Kevin slowly nodded to the disbelieving faces before him. "Apparently Jim had to have surgery for one of his wounds. They had to reset a bone that had healed wrong and he just never woke up." Kevin couldn't stop the tears the flowed and a guy in the front of the class got up and handed him some paper towels. Kevin gratefully took one and tried to compose himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just that the guy saved my life more than once and he's fucking dead." Kevin said, anger slipping through the pain. Jim almost stood up, he raise his head but paused as he thought about it. Kevin had moved on, had a new life. Then he realized someone, somewhere had wanted Jim's past a secret. Jim slunk back down in his seat, wondering who told everyone he had died. Jim didn't notice people getting up to leave and quickly glanced at the clock. He stayed in his seat waiting for the class to leave. People walked up to Kevin and mingled, thanking him for coming in. Kevin smiled and nodded as everyone filtered out of the room. He didn't realize he was the last in the class room until he heard the professor call his name multiple times.

"Jim Kirk." The professor said coming to the back and tapping on his shoulder. Jim lurched away from him in confusion.

"Sorry sir, I'm leaving." Jim said grabbing his stuff.

"Jim, I'm worried. It's not like you to miss so many days and not complete assignments. Is everything okay?" He asked. Jim quickly glanced back up and saw Kevin saying goodbye to Uhura and had yet to notice him. He wondered how he'd slip out the door without saying anything.

"I'm fine sir, just have been sick this week." Jim said slinging his back over his shoulder and moved around the professor. He kept his head ducked low as he made his way to the front of the class and watch as Uhura left, leaving him, the professor and Kevin left in the room.

"Jim wait." He heard the professor call from behind.

"I'm fine." Jim slightly turned back and called over his shoulder, in a harsher tone than he'd meant it. He dodged around Kevin but a rough hand grabbed his arm and whipped him around. His eyes immediately saw the familiar grey one's he'd been avoiding all class. His heart dropped as he stared at Kevin, wondering if Kev recognized him. Kevin slowly released his hold on his arm, still studying his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you. You just sounded like someone I used to know…" Kevin trailed off still searching his eyes. "You look really familiar…"

"Oh." Jim said too stunned to move. He was worried his heart was going to crack as he felt it hammering in his chest. Kevin's eyes narrowed and then grew wide and Jim knew he'd figured it out.

"J.T?" Kevin asked. Jim almost forgot how to breathe as Kevin and the professor stared at him in shock.

"Hey Kev. Long time huh?" Jim asked with a small smile. He didn't expect the hug Kevin gave him, the younger man launching into his arms.

"J.T it is you!" Kevin said, his body shook in Jim's arms as he cried in relief.

"That's impossible." The professor said in disbelief, his mouth agape at the two young men. Kevin took a step back and looked at Jim.

"J.T, we all thought you were dead." Kevin said. Jim looked back and forth between his professor and Kev.

"I didn't know you thought that until today." Jim explained. "I told them my name and next thing I know, I'm back on Earth."

"Jim my boy, how could this be? You were on Earth when this happened." The professor said. Jim shook his head. 

"I drove my step fathers' car off a cliff and they sent me to Tarsus IV to live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. It was just sheer dumb luck that I survived at all." Jim said sadly.

"Is that why you haven't been in class all week?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Jim slowly nodded. The professor was thoughtful for a moment and the smiled.

"I understand your reluctance to talk about this, I wouldn't have brought it up if I had known. How about we just excuse your absences and I'll excuse your assingments relating to this topic, okay?"

Jim dropped his jaw in disbelief. "You would do that?"

"Of course. Now, why don't you two boys go catch up?" The professor smiled and ushered them out of the room. They spent the rest of the day talking. Talking about life and the other survivors. Jim told Kev he didn't want everyone to know he was alive until he figured out just who had wanted people to think he was dead.

_Okay! So how did you like Chapter five? I think it was my longest chapter yet! The next chapter will be with Captain Kirk! Yay! Now hopefully there will be a bit more action :) And if there is an adventure you want them to go on just leave a request! :D thank you! (like for real leave a request, I'm running out of ideas haha) _


	6. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Captain James T. Kirk looked around the bridge at his crew. Everyone was at their stations as they cruised through space. Kirk sighed in contempt as he watched Chekov and Sulu debate in a conversation about tribbles, Uhura was listening quietly in her corner to a frequency only should could hear, Spock was just arriving with Bones at his side from the lift.

"Captain Kirk, Mr. McCoy says he has urgent matters to speak to you with." Spock said with a small eyebrow raise. Jim nearly sighed, hoping he hadn't forgotten to stop by for any recent vaccines.

"Thank you Mr. Spock." He looked to his friend Bones nervously.

"No Jim, no hypospray for you…yet." McCoy muttered seemingly reading his thoughts. "But I want to talk to you about a planet that we are going to pass in a couple days." He hesitated as if he was unsure how to ask.

"Spit it out Bones." Jim nearly laughed. This was the third time Bones had brought up said planet, or at least tried to.

"There is a plant…" Bones continued on about how this plant could be a cure for a new type of cold. Jim struggled not to roll his eyes at his friend since it was obvious Bones had prepared a speech. Quite a nice one to by the way McCoy's eyes glinted with passion. Jim nodded at all the right times but struggled to grasp the complexity of what all the medical terms Bones was throwing at him. Jim realized Bones had finished his speech and nodded.

"Okay Mr. McCoy," Jim said sounding more official since Bones asked for an official request. "We can stop by and send out a team to get you what you need. Would you like to go on the away mission?"

"Yes, I know what the plant looks like and the specific ways to uproot it." McCoy said with a small smile.

"Good, give Chekov the coordinates and we'll be on our way." Jim said matching his friends smile. McCoy nodded and Jim noticed a skip in his step as he went to relay the information. Jim did sigh once he felt Spock walk up to him.

"What do you want Spock?" Jim asked feigning irritation. He loved to mess with the Vulcan and act like the actually weren't very good friends.

"Captain, why did you not inform Mr. McCoy that Admiral Pike had already charted our course for the same planet? Wouldn't it be logical to have told him we were already on our way instead of making him give that long speech?" Spock asked in confusion. Jim turned to look Spock straight in the eyes.

"Did you not see how nervous he was? He wants to go. He wants to see that plant and believe that he, himself found the cure. If I had told him we were already on our way, he wouldn't be as happy as he is now." Jim said looking towards McCoy who was still out of earshot. "Sometimes it's okay to keep the truth from people to make them happy."

Spock was quiet for a moment as he thought about Jim's statement. He seemed to come to a conclusion, nodded at the Captain and walked away. Jim watched him for a minute before looking back to his crew.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Bones headed back down to Medbay eventually, Scotty called up from engineering to say she was still 'purring like a kitten'. Even Uhura seemed to be in a good mood when she and Kirk playfully bantered back and forth. Jim fell into an easy sleep that night. Despite the slightly boring day, he was glad his crew had a chance to relax. It had been a few months since the Nero incident and he was thankful for everyday they had that someone wasn't threatening his family.

[break]

He woke up to the harsh banging of someone at his door. Sweat beaded down his neck as he fought against the onslaught of memories of his recent nightmare. Visions of Frank clouded his mind, but he quickly pushed them away. He stumbled from the bed and yawned as the doors swooshed open revealing a slightly annoyed Bones. "Kirk, let's go. We'll be late for breakfast and I've noticed you haven't been eating nearly enough."

"Good morning to you to Bones." Jim said with another yawn. The CMO at least looked a little guilty as he ushered Kirk in for a quick shower. The hot water was on the verge of scalding, but Jim welcomed it as he began to truly wake up. He wondered how long it had been since he had slept peacefully through the night. Too long.

"Save some for the fish." Bones called into the bathroom as Jim was about to turn it off.

"That is irrelevant as we don't have any fish on board Mr. McCoy." Jim said in his best Spock imitation. He heard a soft chuckle from outside as he pulled on his Starfleet gold shirt and the rest of his uniform. He skipped drying his hair and just ran his fingers through it to style it before walking out. Bones barely acknowledged him and he grabbed his arm and headed for the door.

"I'm starving." Bones said.

"That's why we're getting food." Jim Kirk smirked at his friend as they made their way down the halls. Finally they arrived to the cafeteria and Bones nearly drooled as he smelt the thick aroma of food in the air. Jim followed Bones through the crowd and grabbed an apple to eat while Bones loaded a plate full of food.

"Just an apple?" McCoy asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. They sat at a small, four seat, square table, Bones sitting to the right of Jim instead of in front of him.

"Yeah, just want a light breakfast." Jim said biting into his Gala apple. They were his favorite. A touch of red and yellow painted across the thin skin, the inside almost crunchy as he took a full bite. Juice dripped down his chin and he quickly wiped it away. Bones sighed, counting this as the ninth day Jim had hardly eaten anything for breakfast.

"Another nightmare?" Bones asked quietly, avoided his Captains' gaze. He knew he shouldn't look at Jim when he asked about the mans past. It was easier on Jim to just continue on as if everything was normal.

"Yeah. Frank." Jim said taking another bite of his apple. "Almost made it out the door." While Bones did know about the beatings and Sam running away, he didn't know about Tarsus IV and that's how he planned to keep it.

"Almost?" Bones asked, still eating. His voice taking on a sharp edge. Jim knew the anger wasn't directed at him, but at Frank.

"Yeah, had just got home from the hospital." Jim swallowed past the lump that was forming in his throat. "Winona went upstairs with a bottle, leaving Frank and me. I ran for it, but I wasn't quite fast enough."

"Son of a…" Bones trailed off muttering to himself. "I swear if I ever see that man I'll kill him."

"Aww, come on Bones." Jim said trying to lighten the mood. "You're a doctor, not a killer."

"Yeah, well we'll see." Bone muttered once again and shoved a forkful in his mouth. He looked up at Jim and saw his friend deathly pale. "Jim?" Bones asked, but didn't get a response. Jim stared across the room, his eyes locked on a familiar figure. Bones turned around to see a group of new staff sitting at a table. They looked normal enough, Bones couldn't figure out what had his friend so shocked until a man stood up from their group. His eyes also locked onto Jim's as he made his way over. McCoy looked back and forth between the two men until the young man sat down across from Jim.

"Lieutenant Riley." Jim said in a formal, closed off voice. "I wasn't aware of your transfer to the Enterprise."

"Captain," Kevin paused, unaccustomed to the formality. A look of curiosity crossed his gaze but he continued on. "I transferred when we left Earth two weeks ago during the repairs."

McCoy stared open mouthed at the two men who obviously knew each other, but yet were speaking as Captain and Lieutenant. He'd almost never heard Jim be formal except when speaking to higher ranking officials, and rarely even then.

"I'm glad to hear that." Jim said and Bones could hear the strain in his voice. He realized whoever this man was had a history with Jim Kirk and he was bound and determined to find out what it was.

_Okay, not much happened here. Sorry, I don't know why but I hit the biggest writers block ever! It's 1:47 am my time and am making myself write something! Haha next chapter I will hopefully be more motivated and will pick up the pace with some action! Yay! :D And also, more of the crew coming up soon! :D and sorry for any and all spelling/grammar errors. I read over it but was distracted and tired so didn't pay enough attention. I don't have a beta, but hopefully will soon! :D _


End file.
